elementalsdivinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
Vanessa ''''I'll show you fear."''' '''"I can't... I don't want to!"''' '''- Vanessa | Elemental of Fear''' Vanessa Kuran ( ヴァネッサ・クラン ) is the elemental of fear ( 恐れ Osore ), she was allied to [http://elementalsdivinity.wikia.com/wiki/Jozuto Jozuto] who at the time was masquerading as The Reaper ( "リーパー" ). Although she did not wish to hurt anyone whether it was, Human or Element. Vanessa would be the catalyst that brings together Anastasia and [http://elementalsdivinity.wikia.com/wiki/Jozuto Jozuto] together, which would then lead to the start of the elemental group. Vanessa would then become a very much loved part of the group, displaying her humanitarian ways to balance the Element's death tolls. Vanessa would be killed by the anti-elemental force that attacked the base. She would be later brought back by Zeldinak as tool to bring fear to the Elemental group. Vanessa then becomes the main antagonist at the end of the Elements: Divinity Arc, where she is killed by Skye Jacobs at the top of the weather tower. Appearance Vanessa is a young woman is considered incredibly beautiful with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. When she under the control of Zeldinak, Vanessa looked and seem similar but instead of her normal black coat she used to wear, she wore a red coloured one instead, her eyes would also glow at certain times purple to Zeldinak's building influence. Personality Vanessa appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person at first as she was spotted helping Jozuto as 'The Reaper' which stems from her hellish training that the Duchess forced her and her brother through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about everything that lives very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. She also tends to hide her emotions but when confronted with death, such as seen with Amari, making others mistakenly and incorrectly assume that she deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. She is then comforted by a sorry Jaylen who resolves to not die and never let her experience such pain again, making her smile. History When Vanessa was child, she didn't get along with her biological father, she looked up to Jozuto as the only parental guardian she had. When they had found out their father had been killed, she wouldn't cry and simply didn't have any emotions. When they were adopted by the Duchess, she would simply be quiet and follow her brother's lead, except she then grew a love of living things, so when it came to hurting others, she didn't not allow for it happened and avoided those exercises at all cost. After the death of Duchess, Vanessa had become a minor celebrity in Europe and was sought after for many sons as potential wife but she didn't not reply to any of them and simply followed her Brother to Japan to fight elements, even though she was morally conflicted by her brother's motives and actions. Relationships Jozuto Vanessa shared a very close bond to Jozuto, being brother and sister; Vanessa often referred to him as Oni-Chan ( ビッグブラザー ), and Jozuto back to her as his 'Baby sister' (幼い妹). She often looks to Jozuto as her own parental guardian as well as she never knew her mother and dislike her father. She would often confide in Jozuto and tell her what's wrong. Vanessa would be one of two people; the other being Anastasia who had would be able to talk Jozuto out of his 'anger issues'. Vanessa's last words to Jozuto before her immediate death was that she would've liked to travel the world with her brother and new found friends and also hopefully fall in love just like her big brother had done, showing she and him were destined to be a family till fate had other plans. '''"I don't want this world like this anymore, Big brother.. I want to live a normal life, with normal people." Vanessa talking to Jozuto about her powers.''' After Vanessa's resurrection, Vanessa would have her love for her friends turned into hate, as she was the herald for Zeldinak's return to Earth and was placed there to bring fear and hopelessness to her former comrades. Her relationship with Jozuto changed as well dramatically, as she wanted to merely end his life without hesitation, her former love and respect for Jozuto was replaced with anger and sadistic intentions to end his life in multiple ways. '''"Isn't it funny? How your greatest regret and disappointment has come back to destroy the very thing you have created?" The resurrected Vanessa talking to Jozuto''' ''' ''' Powers/Abilities Fear Manifestation Vanessa has the ability to control a persons fear and fully manifest it for them, whenever she took physical contact, she could break a man's sanity in minutes and could even control them to some degree; this is displayed when she used it against Kage and his ghouls when she had full control of them to attack. Jozuto has even stated that if it weren't for her non-violent nature, she would be far more dangerous and more powerful than even him. Peak Physical Attributes Vanessa had been trained to use swords and was trained in hand-to-hand combat but mainly non-lethal methods only and she mainly tries to reason before fighting. Mind Alteration In Elements: Divinity, Vanessa had obtained the power to alter minds in a way where she can influence everyone's move, mainly displayed in Jozuto and Kai to the point where they were played right where she wanted them. She did this by passing on a 'fear seed' to erupt when people inhaled her red fear mist. There had appeared no limits to who can infected as she had infected Zeldinak with little resistant and the longer the fear seed lurks within their minds, the stronger the control is. Eternal Manifestaion Form Vanessa was the very first user of this transformation, This allowed for a much needed power boost to Vanessa, making her extremely durable and much more dangerous, within this form, she was able to make fears reality in a way where they actually effected the real world. She was not only able to warp reality but also create weapons from this mist which excreted from her over time.